<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Hate You by lookitscloudie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934477">I Hate You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie'>lookitscloudie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay Disasters, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookitscloudie/pseuds/lookitscloudie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no way in HELL Keith likes Lance. Shiro thinks he does, but he doesn't. </p><p>OR</p><p>Keith likes Lance. Lance likes Keith. But they are both in denial. I mean, they do love each other, but haha it takes too long for them to figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Hate You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One afternoon, the Paladins of Voltron and other residents of the Castle of Lions were trying to have a peaceful family dinner when Lance and Keith got into the fourth argument in the past fifteen minutes.</p><p>“For the last time, Lance, a hot dog is not a goddamn sandwich!” Keith yelled. Why was he so worked up over hot dogs? He didn’t know. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Lance wouldn’t stop being such an idiot, or maybe it was because he was talking to someone who thought that pineapple belongs on pizza.</p><p>“I mean, it kind of is…” Lance was grinning.</p><p>“Keith, I think you just need to go take a break.” Pidge was giggling. </p><p>“I’m fine,” Keith huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at his food. The green goo was never appetizing, but it was even worse when he wasn’t even hungry.</p><p>“C’mon, Keith,” Shiro sighed, taking Keith’s arm and dragging him out of the dining room and into the hall. “Keith, you have to learn how to get along better with Lance. You’re in the black lion, and he’s in Red. You have to be able to work together.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Shiro! It just seems that Lance is just trying to be difficult to work with!” Keith hadn’t moved from his protective stance with his arms crossed.</p><p>“He’s not. Trust me-”</p><p>“But he’s always making everything difficult and trying to- to- I don’t know, annoy everyone? He’s just so loud and-”</p><p>“Keith, listen to me. Lance is just trying to be a good teammate. Just- just try to ignore him. Don’t even think about him.”</p><p>“I can’t do that!” Keith sputtered. “It’s practically impossible to stop thinking about him when he’s just always yelling and flirting with girls and-”</p><p>“You’re telling me that you can’t get him out of your mind, yes?” Shiro smirked, though he tried to conceal it by smiling warmly.</p><p>“Yeah.” Keith’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.</p><p>“How do you feel when he flirts with others?”</p><p>“It pisses me off.” </p><p>“And you feel like you have to prove to him that you’re smarter, stronger, or better at basically everything?”</p><p>Keith nodded, though the suspicion was still heavy in his eyes.</p><p>“Keith, it sounds like you have a crush on Lance.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You. Have a crush. On Lance.”</p><p>“No, I don’t! There’s no way I have a crush on him!” Keith’s cheeks flushed a deep red.</p><p>“You’re blushing.” Shiro leaned against the wall. Keith knew that if they were still at the Garrison, he would hop up onto the counter. He always did that when they talked about more serious things.</p><p>“Shiro, I’m straight.”</p><p>“Name one girl you’ve ever had a crush on.” </p><p>“Ah- um- I thought- uh,” Keith blushed even redder.</p><p>“C’mon, Keith, I saw you with Adam’s magazines at the Garrison.” Shiro grinned wolfishly. “You know that you’re the reason I didn’t throw it out.”</p><p>“What?” Keith nearly shrieked. “I- uh- no- there’s no way- I didn’t-”</p><p>“It’s okay.” Shiro laughed. “I won’t tell anyone.” </p><p>“Okay, even if I do like boys, there’s no way I like Lance. He’s my rival and basically my worst enemy.”</p><p>“That’s what I thought about Adam at first, too.” Shiro ruffled Keith’s hair before going back to the dining room, where everyone was finishing up. </p><p>***<br/>
Keith laid awake thinking about what Shiro had said. He’d had an alright relationship with Adam; they’d been deeply in love, but they argued a lot. His mind shifted to Lance. His muscles, the way they always fought… Keith had thought about kissing him before, but it hadn’t meant anything. And even if he did like Lance, there was no way the Cuban liked him back.</p><p>The next day was spent training. Keith had to clear his mind. He had to not like Lance. Not that he did to begin with, but it was important to be sure. </p><p>***<br/>
“Shiro?” Lance found the leader in Pidge’s room, letting the smallest Paladin extract code from his arm.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can I talk to you? Alone?”</p><p>“I’m kinda busy, Lance,” Pidge said, typing on her computer.</p><p>“Pidge, you’ve been at this for five hours. You should take a break,” Shiro said.</p><p>“What should I do, though?”</p><p>“Go, um, join Keith. It’s been a while since you’ve gotten a good workout. He’s in the training room.”</p><p>“Fine.” Pidge took the plugs out of Shiro’s mechanical arm. “I just think it’s really interesting how Newton’s constants somehow apply to the advanced nature of-”</p><p>“Go, Pidge,” Shiro sighed. Once Pidge had left, Shiro took Lance just out of Pidge’s room.</p><p>“Yes, Lance?”</p><p>“So- um- you know how, uh, you’re, um, gay?” Lance looked at the ground.</p><p>“Yeah…?” </p><p>“IthinkImighthaveacrushbut-”</p><p>“Slower, Lance. And make eye contact when you speak.”</p><p>Lance took a shaky breath and looked up into Shiro’s eyes.</p><p>“I think I might like a guy, and, um…” his gaze fell back to the ground. “Sorry. It’s stupid, but-”</p><p>“Lance, it’s not stupid. I think it’s good that you’re confiding in me. Now, who is it?”</p><p>“Keith.” Lance’s hands twisted behind his back as he blushed. </p><p>“O-okay.” Shiro nodded. “Just, um, don’t let it get in the way of training and our duties. Thanks for telling me.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Lance rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’m gonna just go.”</p><p>“Okay.” Shiro watched Lance walk away before walking back to his room. He laid on his bed and thought. He wanted both of them to be happy. Would they be better in a relationship? It could get in the way of Voltron. But he couldn’t just tell them to get over it. He’d have to be tolerant of whatever happened, no matter what.</p><p>***<br/>
Keith was up late thinking again. He laid in bed, thinking about Lance’s pretty face and if the pretty boy could be there next to him- no, he would definitely punch him. He didn’t want a kiss. He definitely didn’t want to be underneath the tall, muscled… goddammit, he did. He sat up, pulled on a shirt, and made his way to Shiro’s room. He had to talk it out before he got too far into his mind.</p><p>“Yes?” Shiro sounded annoyed and sleepy. “Come in.”</p><p>“Hey.” Keith shyly stepped in.</p><p>“What are you doing up? It’s three in the morning.” Shiro sat up. “Turn the light on, will you?”</p><p>“You were right.” Keith turned on the lights, feeling a bit guilty when Shiro squinted and put a hand up to block the light.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You said that I like Lance, and, um, you were right.” Keith walked over and sat next to Shiro. Shiro pulled Keith into a side hug.</p><p>“Is that why you’re up at this hour?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Keith shrunk into Shiro’s side. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be sorry.” Shiro pressed a light kiss to Keith’s head.</p><p>“What do I do, Shiro?” Keith asked.</p><p>“I can tell him, if you want.”</p><p>“He’s gonna hate me. And if he doesn’t, then he’ll never let me live it down.”</p><p>“He won’t hate you, Keith. If anything, I think he may like you back.”</p><p>“There’s no way.” Keith tried to conceal his smile in Shiro’s side, but he knew that the leader could tell how excited he was.</p><p>“Should I tell him or not?”</p><p>“I’ll tell him.” Keith yawned, standing back up. “Thanks, Shiro.”</p><p>“Get some sleep, Keith.”</p><p>“M’kay.” Keith walked back to his room, all but dancing and giggling like a schoolgirl as he flopped onto his bed.</p><p>***<br/>
“You two need to learn to work together,” Shiro explained as he tied Keith’s right hand to Lance’s left. Keith hated him so, so much for it, but he gritted his teeth and fought the blush back. </p><p>“You’re on level fifteen. Good luck” Shiro shut the door and let Keith and Lance try to make a plan. “You automatically fail if you disconnect from each other.”</p><p>“You use your bayard. I’ll use my shield.” Keith activated his shield with his left hand as Lance activated his bayard. They moved together, back to back. Keith blocked everything the robot shot at them, until it came at them with a sword. It hit Keith’s shield and knocked him to the ground. Lance nearly fell with him, but was quick enough to throw him onto his back so that his arms were over his shoulders. He was more than ready to get back into the fight, when the robot charged him, throwing him back. Lance landed on top of Keith, who called out in pain. Lance rolled off of Keith and transformed his bayard into a sword, cutting the tie around their wrists. He charged the robot, yelling in anger. It deactivated as he hit it where he had learned was the off button.</p><p>“Keith, are you okay?” he asked, running over to Keith and taking both his and Keith’s helmets off.</p><p>“You’re pretty,” Keith said, his voice soft as Lance lifted Keith bridal-style.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothing! I mean- I’m fine- uh-” Keith jumped out of Lance’s arms, stumbling and running away. He stumbled out of the training room, finding Shiro just outside.</p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>“I hate you so much.” Keith punched Shiro in the stomach and walked off.</p><p>“What happened?” Shiro asked, running after Keith after he recovered from the sucker punch.</p><p>“Yeah! Keith, why’d you run away from me?” Lance put a hand on Keith’s shoulder, stabilizing him. </p><p>“Sorry. I kinda panicked. The… um… the robot scared me. Yeah. That’s what happened.” Keith looked everywhere but Lance’s eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay.” Lance pulled Keith into a tight hug. Keith let himself rest his head on Lance’s chest, though he knew it was probably a bad idea.</p><p>“Mm.” Keith pulled away from Lance. They locked eyes, and Keith found himself wanting to kiss Lance. They were both sweaty, tired, and slightly embarrassed.</p><p>“I’m gonna catch a shower.” Lance began walking away.</p><p>“You can’t catch showers,” Keith scoffed.</p><p>“You know what I mean.” Lance ruffled Keith’s hair as he walked away. “Mullet.”</p><p>Keith didn’t even react. Once Lance was gone, Shiro walked up to Keith, grinning.</p><p>“Shut it.” Keith walked by Shiro, giving him the middle finger.</p><p>“Watch it!” Shiro laughed.</p><p>***<br/>
“Can I kiss you?” Keith’s question was sudden. The pair had been talking about training after dinner one day in Lance’s room, and Keith couldn’t take his eyes off of Lance’s lips.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“You know what? Just forget it.” Keith blushed, looking away.</p><p>“Why?” Lance grinned. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Keith smiled as Lance leaned close to him. He felt a hand grasp his shirt to pull him in. His lips pressed into Lance’s, and Lance pressed back, pushing Keith down. Keith gasped quietly and kicked his shoes off as Lance pressed him down onto the bed.</p><p>“Sorry.” Lance pulled away, blushing. </p><p>“It’s okay. Am I a bad-”</p><p>“No, it’s just- I- I didn’t even ask if I could, uh-” Lance blushed deeper. “I mean, I’d love to- uh- but if you don’t-”</p><p>“Try again?” Keith smiled. “I promise I’ll tell you to stop if I need you to.”</p><p>“Good.” Lance leaned in, pressing his lips roughly to Keith’s. Suddenly, Lance was on top of Keith, and their lips were moving in sync. Keith felt Lance’s hand in his hair, and he hated the sound that came out of his mouth, but it seemed to convince Lance to kiss him deeper. Keith grinned against the kiss, letting his hands travel over Lance’s chest.</p><p>“Wow,” Keith breathed when they pulled away.</p><p>“Wow is right.” Lance grinned at Keith before laughing and falling onto Keith’s chest, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and laughing.</p><p>“I should get back to my room.” Keith was grinning widely, but he had to get back.</p><p>“Let’s fix this first.” Lance laughed and helped Keith smooth his hair out before grabbing a water bottle. “Drink some water. Your face’ll be less red.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Keith smiled at Lance before drinking the water. He felt his face cool down and he tried to neutralize his expression before pecking Lance on the lips and leaving.</p><p>He walked back to his room and prayed that he wouldn’t run into anyone on the way. He got lucky; he sat on his bed for a while, since he knew that it would be a while before he got sleep.</p><p>***<br/>
Keith was pinned to the wall by Lance’s body, and Lance’s hands were all over him. They were just outside of the dining room, where everyone else was discussing sciency things and plans to upgrade the castle’s defenses. Keith and Lance quickly realized that they wouldn’t be needed, so they elected to leave the conversation.</p><p>“You two!” Shiro was suddenly there, standing in the doorway. “I see it worked out?”</p><p>“Y-yeah.” Keith blushed deeply. “Sorry.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Lance stepped away from Keith, who covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Don’t be sorry. Just… not here, okay?” Shiro was also blushing. “Um, use protection.”</p><p>“Shiro!” Keith yelled as Shiro walked off. </p><p>“And don’t you dare hurt my baby brother!” Shiro called to Lance as he kept walking, making his mechanical arm glow purple to emphasize my point.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Keith laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance.</p><p>“We should tell everyone, right?” Lance asked.</p><p>“Wait ‘till dinner. That way, we’ll have everyone around.”</p><p>***<br/>
“Hey, so… Lance and I have something to tell you guys.” Keith was blushing.</p><p>“You two are together?” Pidge asked with a grin. “Finally!”</p><p>“Er- yeah.” Lance blushed.</p><p>“Pidge said something about hickeys,” Allura said. “What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s a human thing. It basically means Keith and Lance love each other. A- a lot,” Pidge explained, blushing and glaring at Hunk as he snorted into his food goo.</p><p>“Yeah.” Hunk nodded, still laughing. “I’m really happy for you two.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?” Lance asked softly. </p><p>“Nope! But Keith, if you hurt our Lance, we’re coming for your soul.” Pidge traced her finger across her neck, and Keith got the message. Shiro gave Lance a similar look, and he nodded.</p><p>“You two, remember, if you’re going to have-”</p><p>“Shiro, we’re at dinner!” Keith blushed. </p><p>“It’s important!”</p><p>“Yes, but we don’t need to hear the talk,” Pidge said. “It can wait until after we finish eating.”</p><p>“Alright.” Shiro looked pointedly at Keith, who quickly buried his face in Lance’s side.</p><p>“I hate you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>